A Knife to the Heart
by mysterywriter012
Summary: Teyla has been culled by a hive ship. Ronon, McKay and Colonel Sheppard race to save her. A John/Teyla one shot. Reviews are appreciated!


Colonel John Sheppard hands ran over the puddle jumpers controls nervously. "McKay, how much longer until we can get to her?!" he demanded. "I don't know. Look, Teyla is aboard a wraith hive ship. It will be hard to track her because her wraith DNA is hard to pick out among the other wraith who obviously have what? Oh, right…wraith DNA!" McKay retorted.

Colonel Sheppard's jaw squared. "How did she get on that Hive in the first place? McKay, weren't you partnered with her?" John questioned. "Yes, okay! But I never saw it coming…she pushed my out of the way before I could do anything…" McKay said, turning back to his control pad.

John averted his eyes for a second. It sounded like something Teyla would do. She was always concerned with saving the lives of others before her own life. John closed his eyes for a second. Teyla was too kind of a person to die.

She had a son back on Atlantis that she needed to take care of. She remembered her words to take care of Torran had anything happen to her. John promised he would, but he refused to let it get to that.

"Where is the hive?" John asked, trying to keep his voice from shaking. "We should see it soon…as soon as we drop out of hyper space…" McKay said, pushing buttons on his control pad.

"Okay…." John said, looking over at his Satedan friend. Ronon gave him a small smile. "Come on, Sheppard. We are going to get there in time…" Ronon said, putting a large hand on his shoulder. John had a hunch that Ronon knew about his true feelings for Teyla, which was more than a friendly feeling.

"Son of a bitch, I think I've got it!" Rodney said, with a triumphant smile. John smiled to himself, before dropping the jumper out of hyperspace. John immediately cloaked the jumper, as the large hive ship came into view.

John's hands tighten on the controls. "Easy Sheppard…" Ronon said, raising an eyebrow. John smiled nervously as he flew towards the hive ship. "Sheppard…Sheppard what are you doing?" McKay asked. "Going inside, that's where Teyla is…" John stated.

"Yea, I know. Hello…genius here. I mean…they could pick up our signal. We need to approach with caution…" McKay warned. John ignored the babbling scientist as he pulled into the ship and landed it on the empty dock.

"Okay…fine…that works too…" McKay said, with a sigh. John turned around and opened the jumper door. Ronon gave McKay an awkward look in passing. McKay followed suite, shutting the door as he left.

"How cool would it be if there was kind of like a car lock on there?" McKay asked, with a thoughtful smile. "McKay…is that really necessary right now?" John questioned.

"No but I-"

"If it's not necessary, don't say it…now is not the time…" John said, holding up his P90. "Any idea where to go?" John asked. "Um…this way. No John, to the left…" McKay said, rolling his eyes.

"Well you said 'this way' while looking down the right hallway…" John said, walking towards the left hall. John heard footsteps approaching and he quickly aimed his P90 to see four wraith guards coming down the hall.

John and Ronon began to fire their weapons rapidly. The four wraith guards were soon dead. John stepped over the bodies and began to walk down the hall. McKay heard a bleeping on his control pad. "Whoa, whoa, whoa…" he began.

"What?" John asked, looking at him. "I found Teyla's energy reading but…" McKay paused, to give John a horrified look. "What?" John asked. "She's with the Queen…at least I think so…" McKay said, his voice shaking.

John could feel all of the muscles in his body tighten. His jaw squared and the back of his neck went numb. He could feel the sweat coming down his forehead. He felt as if a knife had been thrust into his heart. Teyla could be living her final few minutes.

John turned abruptly on his heel. He lifted his P90, ready to shoot anything that came in his direction. The only thing that was on his mind was getting to the one person he cared about most in his life

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Teyla stood in the Queen's chambers. She faced the Queen's throne, while the Queen circled her. "You have such strong resistance…" she hissed. Teyla did not reply, and looked down at the ground. "You…have a wraith sense about you, do you not?" she asked.

"What I am, or what makes me is of no concern to you…" Teyla replied. The Queen hissed. "Where do you come from? What is it called?" the Queen asked, standing infront of her again. "I am from New Athos. A world you have destroyed…" Teyla answered.

"Then if it was destroyed…where do you come from?" the Queen asked, stepping closer. Teyla looked up into the Queen's eyes coldly. The Queen's face changed to frustration. She raised her hand, and back handed Teyla across the face.

Teyla turned slightly, and the Queen seized the moment to capture Teyla's mind. Teyla fell to her hands and knees, holding her head in her hands. The Queen let out a scratchy laugh, as she stood directly above Teyla.

She began to overpower Teyla's mind with images of cullings and feedings, despite Teyla's resistance. The Queen lifted her foot, and kicked Teyla over so she was lying face up. She knelt down and drew back her one hand, hissing.

"Foolish human…" she spat.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Colonel Sheppard opened the door to the Queen's chambers and turned to look at her. "Teyla!" he yelled, firing shots at the Queen. The bullets sunk into her chest, as she collapsed next to the horrified Teyla. Teyla turned on her side to see the dead wraith Queen.

John paused for a second, and Ronon and McKay appeared behind him. "There she is!" McKay pointed. John resisted an eye-roll. He began to make a beeline towards Teyla. She sat up, and looked over at him. "Colonel Sheppard…" she said, standing up.

John didn't know what had overcome him. For a moment, all his worries faded into the breeze. He lifted Teyla onto her feet, and pulled her into him. His lips caressed hers softly, before he deepened the kiss.

He felt Teyla's hands hold the folds of his arms, as she softly returned the kiss.

McKay looked up at Ronon and they both raised their eyebrows. "Ok then…" McKay said, looking back at them. John pulled away slightly, his faces still inches from Teyla's. "Sorry. I was really worried about you…" he said, running his hand over her hair gently.

Teyla smiled up at him. "It's alright…" she replied. McKay looked up at Ronon. "Should we tell them that we have to get going?" he asked. Ronon turned to see John and Teyla's foreheads touching as they smiled at each other lovingly.

"Give them a second…" Ronon said. McKay looked at his watch. "Second is up. Sheppard!" McKay called. John pulled away from Teyla and looked over at Rodney. Rodney made a motion that they needed to leave.

"Oh…" John said. He turned to Teyla. "Let's get you back to Atlantis. Torran missed you…" John said, smiling at her.

:::: 5 hours later ::::

Colonel Sheppard walked up to Teyla's door and ran his hand over the three glowing crystals. The door opened and he saw Teyla standing over Torran's crib, smiling at him.

She turned at the sound of the doors opening. "John…" she said, with a smile.

He slowly approached her. "How is he doing?" he asked. "Sound asleep….at last…" Teyla said, with a sigh. John chuckled slightly. Teyla turned to face him. "Thank You for coming for me…" she said.

John nodded. "Things wouldn't be the same without your presence…I mean….without you…" John said, closing his eyes in embarrassment. Teyla smiled at his embarrassment. He opened his eyes, and stepped closer to her.

"You made me promise to look after your son if anything happened to you….and I promised I would. Even if you had…." John paused to look away. Teyla raised an eyebrow. John turned back to her. "Even if you had died…I still would of taken care of Torran from you. And I would have told him stories about what a true hero his mother was. About how she taught me a lot of things, and changed the way I view people…" John continued.

Teyla continued to smile up at him. John ran a hand over Teyla's hair. "And that…I was in love with her…" he finished. Teyla felt heat creep up into her cheeks. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him sweetly.

John paced his arms around Teyla's waist. Teyla pulled away slightly, but their lips were still brushing. "You are a kind, and gentle soul John. You are a great leader. I feel the same way you do…." She said, before kissing him again.

John felt butterflies come to his stomach. The woman he loved, actually loved him in return. The doors opened, but John and Teyla paid no notice. Until someone cleared their throat.

They both turned to see Ronon standing there, his hands on either side of the door frame as he leaned forward. John and Teyla looked at each other, before looking back at Ronon.

"I knew you two would eventually hook up…" Ronon said, with a grin.

**THE END!!**

**Please review and let me know what you think, or suggest ideas for the next one shot if you'd like :) :) **


End file.
